


Jaffa Cakes

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Snacks & Snack Food, jaffa cakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-03
Updated: 2003-03-03
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Jaffa Cakes

“Oh, come up. It’s not that late. I’ve got cocoa and fancy biscuits…”

“Hmmm.”

Crowley laughed when he saw what was on offer.

“Jaffa Cakes aren’t fancy,” he said. “Nor are they trendy, cool or even very modern. You’re hopeless.”

He sneaked a few extra off the plate when Aziraphale’s back was turned. Evil never sleeps, and Good is always vigilant. Sometimes, though, evil is happy to sit back, with its feet up on good’s kitchen table, eyes closed and mug of cocoa balanced precariously, contemplatively chewing Jaffa Cakes. For even though they’re not very cool, they’re really quite tasty.


End file.
